Sherlock's Child
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When Sherlock is left with a 12 year old girl genius, Ella Holmes, left from Mycroft, things go... oddly. Subtle Johnlock, JohnxOC-friendship
1. Meeting Ella Holmes

Sherlock was sitting in his flat, bored. He hasn't had a new case in weeks, and John was out. He was tempted to find his hidden stash of nicotine patches, when his doorbell rang. He saw a girl laid out on his doorstep, moaning.

Earlier

Mycroft was sick of his daughter, he's been hiding the fact that his daughter existed for 12 years, and so far he was successful, but now he was fed up. "Out! Leave! I want you out of here!" He yelled at her. He pushed her into his city car with 'Anthea' already in the back seat ready for anything. She was shoved in to the car as it drove of. "I hope you'll like you're new home, you'll be staying there for a while." Before she knew it she was splattered on the sidewalk in front of 221B Baker Street. "Who are you?" He greeted her coldly. She stood up,limping, and was less than 3 inches shorter than him. She held out her hand. "Ella Holmes, _pleasure_ to meet you Sherlock." "Holmes! Ella _Holmes_!" He said, his voice cracking a bit. "Well clearly, I know my name." "Who's... are you?" "Well, don't start being an idiot now, Mycroft is my father, accident, hidden from everyone for my entire life, and now I've been kicked out and expected to live here, so, can I?" "Sure fine. As long as I don't get more visits from Mycroft, I'm fine." "Well actually, he wanted rid of me so, in return you'll be getting less visits from Mycroft." "Oh, then you can definitely stay here." She limped through the door and up the stairs. "If you don't mind, I need to clean up, I'm still covered in mud and burns." "Burns?" "Mycroft." Was all she answered. "Ahhh... Well the bathroom is through their." He said pointing to his left.

* * *

About half an hour later John walked through the door with some bags of food. "I'm back" He said, just managing to squeeze through the door. He looked at the girl sitting on the couch in a loose t-shirt & jeans tuning her clarinet. Mycroft threw her things on the doorstep 15 minutes after she arrived. "Who's this?" John asked after setting the things in the kitchen. "My niece." Sherlock answered. "Wait, _yo__u _have a niece?" "Apparently, I only found out she existed this morning." "But the only other sibling you have is Mycroft, how did you get a niece?" "I'll leave you to your deductions." John sat for a moment. "Noooo.." "Yes," Ella answered. "I am, _and even I can't believe it at times, _Mycroft Holmes' daughter, Ella, and we meet at last John Watson." "Wait why are you here?" John asked, confused. "I was kicked out, father hates me. In case you haven't noticed, I was named after a word meaning 'raw emotion' to him, the thing that Holmes' hate most of all." She said sheepishly. "Why would anyone hate their own child?" John asked sympathetically. "Well... I was a mistake, drunken one night stand, only a drunk woman would find him attractive," Sherlock laughed a bit. "I was a hassle to keep out of the news, being how 'popular' Mycroft is in the government. I tried suicide on many occasions, I hated my life too much, and Mycroft tried to 'accidentally' get me killed more than a few times, he finally had enough of me today and kicked me out to here." She finished explaining. "But how come I couldn't tell you existed?" Sherlock asked. "You most likely felt somewhat of a twinge twelve years ago, but ignored it, considered it unimportant, after all, you were only 18 then." She answered. "Most likely." He said back. "So! You play the clarinet!" John said, changing the subject. "Yeah, I found one in the attic, where I was kept, and I taught myself how to play." She said. "You taught yourself?! How did you do that?" John exclaimed. "I taught myself how to play too, you just listen for notes that sound good and just continue." Sherlock answered for her. "I played the clarinet too, back in school, I wasn't very good though, and I was taught." John stopped talking realizing it was starting to drain his confidence. "Well, I have to get ready for my date tonight." "Date?" The two Holmes' said in unison. "Yes! You don't have to act so shocked." "We weren't acting." Ella said, seeing John to have crash and burn relationships. "Well I'm going to go get ready." He said.

* * *

An hour later John was ready, but to Sherlock and Ella, in an hour, practically nothing changed about his appearance, except a strong scent of cologne. "Well, I'm going to go pick her up, Ella, can you come downstairs with me?" "Uh.. Sure." They walked down the stairs until they were right in front of the door. " Can you give me some advice?" He asked desperately, looking up at her, just realizing how tall she was for 12. "You do realize that you're talking to _me_ right?" She questioned him. "I know! Can you just deduce her so I'm prepared?" "Fine!" She said reluctantly, hoping this won't happen every time. Sure deducing was fun, but not on command. She examined a picture of her. "Well... don't trust her, ever, she works at the strip club. She will hit on everyone she sees worth something, but if you show that you look down on her, she can work with guns. She's a smoker, snorer, wears too much make up, is a biter,bad reader and overall, stupid. End this now before you get broken." She said as bluntly, as if she was a mini Sherlock. Which she was, in fact, a mini Sherlock. "Thanks," He said a little too ungratefully. "Hey! You asked and I gave! So don't start whining!" She protested. "You're right, sorry." He apologized. "Well, I have to get going." Then he rushed out the door. "You're welcome." She said under her breath as she trudged back up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter One is finally done! Thank you all for reading it and I'll try to post the next one soon! I really need reviews for this to know if you want anything to happen in the next chapter! If you want your OC in this, let me know I will oblige! I will be needing a new villain and a love interest for Ella. (No Homo please. I'm not homophobic, but I'm looking for a man.) Hope you enjoy!**

**_-EH_  
**


	2. The School Slaughter

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! Sorry it took so long to get out. And thanks to my friend that gave me his OC! ~EH**

* * *

Ella didn't attend school, she knew everything already that she needed so it was pointless. So she worked with Sherlock and John, but right know there was no case, and the Holmes' were very very bored. Sherlock re shot the smiley face in the wall, and Ella made her own on the opposite wall. They were both sitting on the 2 couches in their robes, looking more like bums then the smartest people _(in their opinion)_ in the entire world. Sherlock hacked into John's blog again to see if they had any new** good** cases. There was one not too boring. "'Their has been a murder at Bad Wolf Jr. High. Now policeman has found out the culprit, we hope you can help Mr. Holmes.' What do think sound interesting enough?" He asked her. "As long as I don't 'accidentally' get signed up for school by John again sure." Ella agreed. "Good it doesn't sound that boring! Come on get dressed, we're going out!" He exclaimed. Ella replied to the request.

As they were in the cab ride, Ella explained the rest. "He told us to meet us in the school's garden at 12:00 while the students are out of the school. He also offered some one to help us, a 6th grader, Jack H. He the smartest kid in the school apparently, higher scores then highschoolers, he want's to be a detective, so he's allowed practice. And he apparently is very excited to meet you, in fact." She told him. "Oh, great." He replied sarcastically. As they rolled up in front of the school they both leaped out and went to the garden were stood the headmaster, waiting for them. "Ah, Mr. Holmes, you've arrived. Who's this?" He asked pointing to Ella. "This is my... niece." Sherlock said trying to get used to saying it. "Is she on the case with you?" "Of course, why else would she be here?" He retorted. "Just asking." The man defended. "So what can you tell me about the case?" He asked the headmaster. "Well, it happened this Wednesday. The victim was a 8th grader, top of her class. It happened about 16:30 just after the after school programs let out, she is in the drama club. Everyone left on the buses, and apartently according to the footage, she was calling her mother so she could be picked up. Then our security footage dropped, shorted out, we didn't see the suspect, it was clearly intentional, find out who the murderer is and you'll be paid." He explained. "I don't do this for money." Sherlock said as he walked away. Ella stopped. "He's just joking, we'll take the money." She took his offered check and ran after Sherlock.

After catching up with him they walked to the main crime scene as they saw the girl. Ella sighed as she saw the poor girl. The boy the head master was talking about was studying the body and seemed to be storing the information in a mental notebook. "Now what can _you _tell us about the victim newboy?" Ella remarked. "Well she was teased a lot in school, the murderer could've been a bully. The weapon was a gun, there's a bullet hole in her forehead, I think the culprit tortured her first though. There are clear stabings on her arms and legs. Then he shot her. She was probably already dead from blood loss, the gunshot was probably just for good measure. Some idiots think its suiside but its obviously not, if it was the weapon would still be here... OH!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" She asked. "We can tell what the gun type is by the bullet! If we know what the gun type is we can trace it back to the killer!" "Yes, but don't you think the murderer would've thrown it away by now? Oh I see, you find the gun type and check who bought it, but there are so many gun shops. How do we know which one sells that kind of gun?" She asked. "The internet of course!" He replied joyfully. "That might work." She replied. Sherlock off to the corner smiled a bit, seeing how much like him they both were. He'll leave this case to them. It was a little boring for him anyway.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Tell me what you would like to see next time. **

**-EH**


End file.
